


Newspaper; Letters to Editor

by YouxJr



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouxJr/pseuds/YouxJr
Summary: Inspired by Shinjuku Incident, also Yongguk’s love of black and white filter for his Instagram page.





	

Daehyun leans on the balcony railing, "Unlike his tendencies of black and white, he makes my life colorful." he began to reminisce.  
"Even if it's blinding?" the other man asked him while his hand offered Daehyun cigarettes to burn.  
Daehyun shrugged and took one stick to his mouth before lighting it up, "Love is blind, anyway."

 

.  
.  
.

 

It was pouring hard and Daehyun ran to take a shelter at the bus stop, avoiding getting showered by the rain. There was another man who joined him not long after he got under the roof.  
Daehyun gives his body a quick shake to dry himself a bit, then he gives the other man a quick side glance and a brief nod, "Worse weather, right?"  
Daehyun can see from the corner of his eye that the other man grins widely while brushing the remaining water drops on his coat, "Yeah. But at least my socks aren't wet."  
Daehyun turns to his right, finally taking a good look of his chatting opponent. He turn to see that the deep voice didn't match his bright smile that shown his gums. The man beside him has a similar height as him, he also has a long neck, built posture, and masculine face features. What catched Daehyun’s attention the most was the thick lips, while Daehyun has his upper, this man has his lower lip thicker. Daehyun felt connected on that one point. All things aside, Daehyun thought the man was what women would call charming. Moving on from his physical appearance, Daehyun saw a camera hanging on his long neck.  
“Hope the camera is okay.” Daehyun consult the stranger.  
The man chuckles as he observed the gadget a little, “All good. Thanks.”  
After the man said his gratitude, the only sound they can hear was the sound of the rain, sometimes the passing cars, but no other person. It’s still early afternoon, quite understandable since people probably still nesting on their cubicles or drowning on their lessons. Daehyun looked up to the sky and saw how gloomy they are, both the sky and what lives beneath it. Human and their endless cycle to get papers. For what? It took them getting old until they realize the best thing in life are free and in that moment of realization they wished they had their youth back. _Geez, can you light it up a little, Jung Daehyun?_ He sighed.  
That took the other man’s attention and made him turn his head towards Daehyun, “Bad day already?” the man gave him a small smile.  
Daehyun laughed and shook his head, “Nah, just, you know, rainy day’s sentimental.”  
“Ah...” the man nods, “The romantic type, I see.”  
“Not a fan of romance, actually.” Daehyun snorted. Daehyun is never the kind who are familiar with the word ‘romance’ or anything related to it. He doesn’t attached himself to anything or anyone too close. Because from everything he witnessed, the aftertaste of it ended up bitter. What about bitter-sweet? More like 90% bitter, 10% sweet, Daehyun thought. Say it’s a business, you don’t want your part of profit only to be 10 in percentage, right? “Not even close.”  
“Really?” the other man smirks, “You look like the ladies’ man, though.”  
He’s not wrong. Daehyun are blessed with his pretty eyes, sculpted nose, and kissable thick lips, which make him desirable by both females and males. He had experienced with both many times. Only for physical, though, and none of them ever hooked to his mind, moreover heart. There were some occurrence that some of them felt that there were something more between them and Daehyun, if only he gave them a chance. Daehyun, with his principle, of course always declined the one-sided feelings. For several times, his rejection often leads him to be black and blue, but that doesn’t affect him beside the fact that he had to take a break to heal the bruises. Daehyun shook his head.  
“No? Hmm...” the other man hummed.  
“What?” Daehyun grinned, “Don’t believe me?”  
“It’s not that,” the man smirks again, “It’s just interesting.”  
“I don’t get which part is?” Daehyun is getting amused by the stranger’s talking.  
“Say, if you have the look and all, but you’re not interested being in a relationship, how do you live by? Don’t you feel lonely?”  
“Animals don’t feel lonely. They just eat, sleep, and mate. As long as they have that, there won’t be any problem.” Daehyun pointed out.  
The other man laughed, “But you’re not an animal.”  
“Well, scientifically, we’re part of it.”  
With a chuckle the other man continue, “You’re a person.” he smiled at Daehyun, “And a person must feel something to know how it feels to be alive.”  
Daehyun just stare at his opponent’s eyes. The eyes that look like they are ready to give him a story to hear and later become a story for himself to tell.  
“Well, looks like the rain won’t stop any sooner.”  
“Yeah, looks like it’s getting worse...” Daehyun mumbles without taking his eyes off him.  
The other man reach out his hand to Daehyun, "Yongguk. Bang Yongguk."  
Daehyun grasp his opponent's hand in his firmly, "Jung Daehyun."  
At that time, Daehyun didn't know yet, that it was the very hand that he would love to hold forever.

_

**Author's Note:**

> You can stand under my umbrella ella eh eh~ ♫


End file.
